El mundo al revés
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Universo alterno, o más bien, otra dimensión. ¿Algunas vez han imaginado a nuestros personajes comportándose en forma opuesta? Serie de minis, esperando les diviertan.
1. Stear y Patty

Universo alterno, o más bien, otra dimensión. Gracias a la inspiración de Youtube y de Adal Ramones. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Por ser el mes del cumple del Gafitas, empiezo con él, aunque en la Guerra Florida, la serie comenzó con Albert y Candy.

* * *

 **EL MUNDO AL REVÉS: HOMBRES Y MUJERES, LAS DAMAS PRIMERO**

 **Patty y Stear.**

Patty y Stear caminan tomados de la mano, aunque a la mujer no siempre le gustan las manifestaciones amorosas de su tímido novio. Al pasar junto a un edificio en construcción, se escuchan los típicos piropos de albañiles:

-¡Merezco más muñeco! ¡Pero contigo me conformo!

-¡Güero, si se muere tu vieja yo te encuero!

La reacción no se hace esperar:

-¡Bola de jijas! –reclama Patty-. ¡Esas no son formas de hablarle a un hombre!

-¡Pos pa qué lo traes a enseñar, socia! –reclama una de las albañiles.

-¡Bájate, a ver si eres tan mujer! –reclama Patty.

-¡En esa cola sí me formo! –se oye otra voz.

-¡Respeten! ¿Qué no tienen padres y hermanos? ¿A poco les gustaría que les dijeran lo mismo?

-¡Por eso están en mi casa, donde deben!

-¿Cómo caminan las tortuguitas? ¡Apacito, apacito!

Las risas de las albañiles acaban por enfadar a la morena.

¡Para todas tengo, bájense si son tan salsas!

Patty comienza a quitarse el abrigo que porta sobre el vestido.

-¡No amor! –pide Stear, algo asustado por la reacción de su celosa novia-. ¡Vámonos, te adoro porque me defiendes!

Stear la abraza y la obliga a caminar, totalmente conmovido por la reacción violenta de su prometida.

 **Lady Lyuva Sol.**


	2. Archie y Annie

Universo alterno, o más bien, otra dimensión. Gracias a la inspiración de Youtube y de Adal Ramones. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Ahora toca el turno a Archie y Annie.

* * *

 **EL MUNDO AL REVÉS: HOMBRES Y MUJERES, LAS DAMAS PRIMERO**

 **Archie y Annie**

Annie, repatingada en un sillón, leía aburrida el periódico y miraba el reloj cada pocos minutos. Era tardísimo y ella tenía una importante reunión en el banco y este hombre no se apuraba ¡En mala hora se dejó convencer de acompañarlo a comprar ropa! Archie salió del probador con otro pantalón puesto.

-¿Qué tal se me ve? –preguntó anhelante y con los ojos brillantes.

-Bien –comentó Annie distraída.

-¿No me veo gordo? –continuó Achie, retorciéndose para verse el trasero.

-No, estás guapísimo –comentó Annie en forma automática.

-Creo que me veo mejor con el segundo que me probé ¿no piensas igual? –agregó el galán, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero y estudiando su figura.

-Y… ¿cuál fue el segundo? –preguntó Annie confusa.

-El azul –contestó Archie, frunciendo las cejas y empezando a enfadarse.

-Pero… ese que traes puesto es azul –dijo Annie, tratando de sonar lógica.

-¡Pero cómo crees! –chilló Archie-. Este es azul ultramar, el otro es azul mediterráneo ¿acaso no sabes que hay diferentes tonos de azul?

Se volvió a otro joven que, al igual que él, elegía pantalones.

-¿Qué tono de azul es este? –preguntó.

-Azul ultramar –respondió el muchacho, dando una breve mirada a los pantalones de Archie.

-¿Ves? –preguntó Archie, mirando a su novia-. No es lo mismo azul ultramar, azul mediterráneo o azul niebla.

Annie reprimió un bufido, ya sabía ella que si se le ocurría bufar, Archie explotaría en un enojo vesánico.

-Bueno, es que te ves guapísimo con cualquier tono de azul, amorcito –dijo.

-¡Claro! Como que a ti todo te da igual. No pones atención a cómo me visto y eso que me arreglo para ti –se quejó Archie.

-¡Si quieres, llévatelos todos! –estalló Annie.

-¡Es la última vez que te dejo venir conmigo a comprar ropa! –reclamó Archie, y se dio la vuelta para entrar al probador.

-Lo que me faltaba.

Annie no deseaba nada más en la vida que evitarse esos "desfiles de modas" a los que su vanidoso novio la sometía, pero si lo decía en voz alta, podía dar por terminada su relación con Archie. ¡Hombres! ¿Quién los entiende? Son tan ilógicos…

Archie, con aire ofendido, acabó por escoger tres pantalones (en diferentes tonos de azul, por supuesto), y se encaminó a pagar con Annie tras él. El dependiente hizo la cuenta y le tendió la nota. Annie se apresuró a sacar su cartera de su bolsa y empezaba a abrirla cuando Archie la atajó con voz molesta.

-¿Te pedí que pagaras? No ¿verdad?, yo pago mis cosas, para eso soy un hombre que trabaja.

Annie ya no quiso seguir discutiendo con su novio. Pero escuchó el comentario de otra mujer que parecía esperar a su marido y que estaba en parecida situación:

-Hombre que no jode, es mujer.

¡Lo que faltaba!


	3. Albert y Candy

Universo alterno, o más bien, otra dimensión. Gracias a la inspiración de Youtube y de Adal Ramones. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Ahora le toca a los güeros.

* * *

 **EL MUNDO AL REVÉS: HOMBRES Y MUJERES, LAS DAMAS PRIMERO**

 **Albert y Candy**

Es la hora del desayuno en la Mansión Andley en Chicago, y Candy se encuentra a la cabecera de la mesa, leyendo en el periódico la sección de finanzas, pues debe estar al día de lo que sucede en el mundo de los negocios. Albert llega por detrás y juguetonamente le tapa los ojos.

-Buenos días, mi amor –le saluda con un breve beso.

-Buen día, mi amor –corresponde Candy.

Albert se coloca a su vista, y se le queda viendo anhelante; la mujer le mira extrañada.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta Albert.

¡Oh, no! Candy empieza a temer lo que se avecina.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? –pregunta cautelosa.

-¿Acaso no notas nada diferente en mí? –acaba por preguntar el hombre con un tono lastimero y desesperado.

-Ehhhh… -Candy le escanea rápidamente-. Tu camisa es nueva –acaba por lanzar.

-¡No! –grita Albert y toma asiento de manera brusca-. ¡Nunca te fijas en mí! –reclama.

-Bueno… es que te haces tantas cosas, que la verdad, ya no sé qué estrenas –trata de defenderse la mujer.

-¡Eres un monstruo! –acusa Albert, mientras las primeras lágrimas caen de sus azules ojos-. ¡Yo que me esmero tanto para parecerte guapo y atractivo y tú no lo reconoces!

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que te hiciste ahora? –Candy se va amoscando.

Cuando las lágrimas aparecen, ya puede esperar días de mohines y pucheros, e incluso que ella sea desterrada de la alcoba nupcial.

-¡Me dejé la barba! –explota Albert-. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hice?

-¡Ah! –Candy piensa rápido, pero nada se le viene a la mente-. Pues…

-No ¿verdad? ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerdas que hoy es nuestro aniversario! ¡Claro! Como ya pasó la luna de miel, se acabó el romance. ¡Me dejé la barba porque cuando nos conocimos yo usaba barba!

-¡Lo siento, cariño! –se disculpa Candy-. Es que como cambias tan seguido de look…

-Ahora es culpa mía, ¿verdad? ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¿Acaso es mucho pedir un poquito de atención?

El rubio se levanta enojado y llorando a lágrima viva y toma su chaqueta del perchero de la entrada de la casa y sale dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡Mujeres! –grita-. Son tan insensibles.

-¡Chin! –se queja Candy mirando la puerta cerrada-. Me late que hoy me va a tocar dormir en el sofá.

* * *

 **Nadia Andrew** , pareja **Sabrina** , **Stear's Girl** , **Conny de G** , **Bertgirl** y **Magda Vidal** , muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Me da mucho gusto que la serie les esté gustando.

Magda, siento no poder cumplir con tu sueño de ver a Candy y Terry juntos en este fic, pero desde que empecé la serie, se me vinieron a la mente Candy y Albert. Prometo resarcirte, deveritas, deveritas.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las y los que me comentan y a las y los que no también!


	4. Neal y Eliza

Universo alterno, o más bien, otra dimensión. Gracias a la inspiración de Youtube y de Adal Ramones. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Ahora le toca a los Leagan, vean a nuestro Malote en otro rol.

* * *

 **EL MUNDO AL REVÉS: HOMBRES Y MUJERES, LAS DAMAS PRIMERO**

 **Neal y Eliza**

Neal se mira frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo entero, mientras que es atendido por varios valets y acaban de vestirlo para la ceremonia de su boda. Y aunque él desearía que la misma hubiese llegado en otras circunstancias, no puede dejar de admirar la galanura que desprende en el traje negro, con el azahar prendido en la solapa. No es por nada, pero su novia puede sentirse orgullosa de la guapura de hombre que se lleva como marido.

-¿Ya estás listo Neal?

La voz de su hermana lo saca de su vanidosa contemplación ante el espejo. Será Eliza quien lo entregue en matrimonio, ya que Sarah Leagan se encuentra en viaje de negocios. Siempre ha sido una madre desapegada, que cree cumplir como simple proveedora del hogar. Su padre, en cambio, se dedicó a mimarlos mientras los criaba. Eliza tiene el mismo carácter firme, fuerte y decidido de su madre. Y Neal sabe que lo que menos desea la pelirroja es verse comprometida en un matrimonio, pues como buena mujer de negocios, cuenta con una sagacidad y prácticamente es una workahólica de lo peor, que se conforma con los affaires de oficina, donde los asistentes y secretarios desfilan por su despacho uno tras otro. ¡Quien fuera mujer y pudiera hacer de su vida un papalote! Neal deseó no verse atado con las rígidas normas sociales que le empujaban al matrimonio para salvar su buen nombre y su honra como varón. Aunque se llevaba un buen partido, eso no podía negarlo.

-Listo –acabó aceptando Neal.

Bajan del dormitorio del joven y se encuentran con su padre, quien no puede evitar sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante la vista de su hijo menor: su niño se casa.

-Hijo, estás guapísimo, Daisy Dillman puede sentirse orgullosa de ti.

Eliza se envara ante la mención de la novia y su futura cuñada, han sido rivales de negocios y la última trastada de la Dillman da como resultado esta boda, pues puso en entredicho la honra de su hermano. Eliza, al fin sumamente protectora con su débil hermano, estaba dispuesta a batirse en duelo con Daisy, pero su madre no lo vio de esa manera.

-Eso ya no se usa Eliza –declaró-, lo mejor es que se casen y asunto arreglado.

Claro, como que Sarah Leagan dejó a su marido y a su hija encargados de arreglar todo el asunto. Eliza prácticamente tuvo que amenazar a su "amiga", para que cumpliera como cabal dama con su hermano.

-Pobre de ti si me entero que lo haces infeliz, porque te partiré la cara –le advirtió el día del compromiso.

Y ahora, no le queda más remedio que escuchar las recomendaciones paternales que su padre le hace a Neal, mientras se trasladan a la Iglesia, para la boda.

-Procura comportarte como un buen esposo Neal, Daisy acabará dándose cuenta de lo mucho que gana contigo. Mantén tu casa como un hogar y conviértete en un buen padre y amo de casa.

Eliza cuenta del uno hasta el diez y de regreso, respirando profundamente por la nariz, a fin de no soltar todo lo que lleva en mente y amargarle el día de su boda a Neal.

* * *

Gracias a quienes comentan: **Chicuelita** , amiguis, tu review llegó después de subí el capítulo 3, así que no lo había podido agradecer. **Bertgirl** , **Guest** , pareja **Sabrina** , **vero** , **leihej** , **Nadia** y **Eugenia** (Sandrita preciosa, me agradó mucho encontrarte por acá). Ya casi terminamos, es una serie cortita de minis, pero me divertí mucho haciéndolos y estoy encantada de que les hayan gustado tanto.

A quienes leen de manera anónima, muchas gracias.


	5. George y Marianne

Universo alterno, o más bien, otra dimensión. Gracias a la inspiración de Youtube y de Adal Ramones. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. No podía faltar mi pareja favorita (tan favorita, que yo la armé).

* * *

 **EL MUNDO AL REVÉS: HOMBRES Y MUJERES, LAS DAMAS PRIMERO**

 **George y Marianne**

Marianne termina con la cita de medio día: un paciente con tendencias suicidas, un joven de quince años. Obvio, los hombres tienden a deprimirse a esa edad, el peso de las hormonas es demasiado. El teléfono suena y ella espera a que su recepcionista le pase la llamada, mientras organiza las notas de las consultas.

-Doctora, es su esposo.

Marianne toma el teléfono y contesta:

-¿Qué pasó amor? –pregunta.

-Sólo que quería oír tu voz –responde George, al otro lado del hilo-. Y contarte cómo va mi día.

Le platica de los chicos, de lo que ha ordenado para la cena y de lo que viste en ese momento.

-¿Puedo hacerte un par de encargos? –pide George con su voz suave-. Trae leche, helado y la revista de "Modas".

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –accede la mujer-. Debo colgar.

-Dime cuánto me quieres –pide con voz dulce el varón.

Marianne pone los ojos en blanco; a veces su esposo puede ser muy empalagoso.

-George, ya sabes que cuando estoy en el consultorio no me gusta hacer ese tipo de demostraciones.

-Lo que pasa, es que tú ya no me quieres como al principio –se queja George, un tanto divertido, pues le gusta hacer rabiar a su esposa.

Marianne acaba por ceder.

-Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida, esposo mío, anda cuelga.

-Yo también te amo, esposa mía –George sonríe satisfecho.

Marianne no olvida comprar lo encargado por su esposo y regresa a casa.

-¿Revista de mecánica? –pregunta George-. ¡Te pedí la de modas!

-No la encontré –explica Marianne.

-Pero si a mí no me interesan los automóviles –replica George.

-Bueno, déjala que ya la hojearé más tarde yo. Anda, vamos a cenar, que vengo muerta –pide Marianne.

En verdad, tiene mucha suerte con su esposo, es un hombre comprensivo, guapo y lleva la casa como nadie que ella conozca.

* * *

Gracias a todas las que han leído este fic, le agradezco su tiempo y su preferencia. En cuanto a quienes son Terryfans: **Fran** y **Magda** , les recomiendo "J Superstar", ahí me reivindico con ustedes. A lo mejor también les gusta "El Angel Centelleante"(aunque va más bien dedicado a Susanna).

Ya casi terminamos con esta serie, y me he divertido horrores escribiéndola, ojalá y se hayan divertido de igual manera al leerla.


	6. Noche de chicos

Universo alterno, o más bien, otra dimensión. Gracias a la inspiración de Youtube y de Adal Ramones. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Casi llegamos a la recta final, pero me gustaría ver cómo interactúan hombres y mujeres en esta dimensión, cuando están juntos ¿a ustedes no?

* * *

 **EL MUNDO AL REVÉS: HOMBRES Y MUJERES, LAS DAMAS PRIMERO**

 **Noche de chicos: Pijamada**

-¿Y entonces, Stear? –preguntó anhelante Archie.

-Pues… -Stear está totalmente enrojecido-, le dije a Patty que no se propasara conmigo, que soy un chico decente.

El chico de cabello negro mantenía abrazada una almohada y permanecía sentado en el piso, junto a su hermano, mientras que Albert tenía cruzadas las largas piernas sobre la cama y George les miraba desde el sillón que ocupaba parte de la alcoba matrimonial de los Andley.

Albert, George, Archie y Stear compartían confidencias, ya que tenían por costumbre reunirse una vez por mes, ya fuera en una u otra casa: Andley, Johnson o Cornwell. Esta vez, Albert había sido el anfitrión, y después de preparar bebidas y comida, se encontraban, ya bastante tarde, contándose "cosas de chicos" (como las calificaban sus esposas y novias). Se habían arreglado el cabello y uñas, y preparado mascarillas que ahora esperaban para ser retiradas del cutis de los varones. Y mientras, los dos jóvenes Cornwell, aún solteros, pedían datos sobre la vida de casados. O más bien, Archie fue quien pícaramente preguntó por los pormenores de las relaciones que mujeres y hombres mantenían una vez casados. Stear permanecía en silencio, hasta que Albert le miró y le animó a hablar.

-Bueno… es que no sé si es algo muy común pero… -el chico de anteojos tragó saliva y bajó la voz, como queriendo mantener un secreto-. Patty es muy… -¿cuál sería la palabra?

-¿Apasionada? –preguntó suavemente George.

-¿Te ha tocado ahí? –agregó Archie, señalándose el bajo vientre.

Stear enrojeció.

-Sí… temo que dentro de poco, me va a pedir "una prueba de nuestro amor" –se quejó en tono lastimero.

-¡Oh, hermanito! –Archie se acercó y le colocó la mano consoladoramente en el hombro-. ¡No cedas!

-¡Por eso le dije que yo era un joven decente! –replicó Stear con un poco más de energía-. Si acepto entregarme a ella, ¿quién me asegura que cumplirá su promesa?

-Sí –concordó Albert-. Puede pensar que para qué comprar la vaca, si tiene la leche gratis.

-Además –agregó George juiciosamente-. Hay que tomar en cuenta lo que le sucedió a Neal Leagan.

Los otros tres jóvenes conocían la historia, pero no todos los pormenores, pues las mujeres de las familia se habían guardado lo más escandaloso, alegando que "ellos no debían preocupar sus cabecitas con cosas tan delicadas para su sensibilidad".

-¿Qué sucedió, George, tú sabes? –indagó Albert.

-Marianne me contó, aunque tuve que insistirle mucho –formaron corrillo como chiquillos traviesos-. Eliza amenazó a su amiga a un duelo, si no le cumplía a Neal –un suspiro de emoción se escuchó en la habitación-. Aunque hasta donde sé, Sarah Leagan no quiso llegar a tanto, prefirió que su hijo se casara y así no quedara deshonrado.

-Y ya se puede dar Neal de santos que no hubo un bebé de por medio –agregó Archie en tono solemne.

Todos asintieron.

* * *

Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y me dejan comentarios, o sólo leen de manera anónima: Conny de G, Chicuelita, Eugenia, Friditas, Flaissh, Sabrina, Nadia, Skarllet, Fran, Leijet, Vero, Bertgirl, Magda. Y a quienes han comentado de manera anónima.

Ya mero terminamos.


End file.
